Candice Catnipp
Summary Candice Catnipp (キャンディス・キャットニップ, Kyandisu Kyattonippu) is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "T" - The Thunderbolt. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B Name: Candice Catnipp, Candi Origin: Bleach Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Quincy, Sternritter Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Reishi Manipulation, Immense Spiritual Power, Spiritual Awareness, True Flight, Master Archer, Lightning Manipulation Attack Potency: City level (Was able to incapacitate a weakened Kenpachi Zaraki) | At least City level (Galvano Javelin possesses enough power to cancel out a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to the rest of the Female Sternritter) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster than base) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class Durability: City level (Survived being pierced by Bazz-B's Burner Finger 1) | At least City level (Was able to survive a Getsuga Jūjishō from Ichigo), likely higher Stamina: Extremely high, can continue fighting even after being grievously wounded Range: Hundreds of Kilometers Standard Equipment: Her bow Intelligence: Highly adept fighter Weaknesses: Candice has a very short temper and cannot stand having her appearance ruined in battle. Notable Attacks/Techniques: The Thunderbolt (雷霆 (ザ・サンダーボルト), Za Sandāboruto; Japanese for "Thunder"): Candice can create, control, and project lightning bolts. She commonly generates the lightning in her hands and points in the direction she wants to project it. She can also conjure lightning bolts of significant power from the sky to attack targets in groups, causing considerable damage to an area. The lightning is strong enough to kill multiple unseated Shinigami and effectively incapacitate an injured Kenpachi Zaraki. * Lightning Jump: Candice can dodge attacks by shifting her body into lightning and moving a short distance to get around the attack and opponent. Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy, she primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with her own spiritual energy to form weapons. She has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo. * Hirenkyaku (飛廉脚, Flying Screen Step; Viz: "Flying Bamboo-Blind Leg") is an advanced Quincy movement technique, allowing the user to move at high speed by riding on the flow of Reishi created below their feet. * Blut (血装 (ブルート), burūto; German for "Blood", Japanese for "Blood Guise"): An advanced Quincy technique which grants one inhuman defensive and offensive capabilities, caused by making Reishi flow into the user's blood vessels. However, the independent forms for attack and defense cannot be employed simultaneously. ** Blut Vene (静血装 (ブルート・ヴェーネ), Burūto Vēne; German for "Blood Vein", Japanese for "Stilled Blood Guise"): The defensive form of Blut, which grants the user inhuman durability, is represented by a faint pattern tracing the veins beneath the surface of their skin, which is only visible on the afflicted area when struck. If consciously kept at full power, even attacks delivered by a Shinigami's Bankai can potentially be negated completely. However, despite the considerable defense afforded by this technique, it is seemingly not absolute, and can be torn using sufficient power. Additionally, Blut Vene can be used to aid the user against critical wounds which have already been inflicted by stopping the severe loss of blood which would result from said wound. ** Blut Arterie (動血装 (ブルート・アルテリエ), Burūto Aruterie; German for "Blood Artery", Japanese for "Moving Blood Guise"): The offensive form of Blut which grants the user inhuman attack power. This technique is the only thing capable of ensuring a Quincy's attacks can significantly damage a Bankai-wielding Shinigami. * Sklaverei (聖隷 (スクラヴェライ), Sukuraverai; German for "Slavery", Japanese for "Holy Slave"): This Quincy technique uses the most basic ability to gather Reishi in the most powerful way: by enslaving it. It can literally tear away the components that make up spiritual objects, such as those that make up Hueco Mundo and Soul Society, as well as the bodies of spiritual beings. When the body of a spiritual being is affected by this power, the user can literally assume the characteristics and associated capabilities of his victim. However, the transformation is not permanent, as the power absorbed eventually vanishes. Shadow: The user manifests their shadows in front of them, serving as a doorway between the Schatten Bereich and realms outside. The user's reiatsu will disappear instantly from the area of departure. The size of these portals can also be extended by placing the hand on the ground and swiftly swinging the arm outward, shaping the shadows like a Quincy cross, big enough for an army of Soldat to pass through. Spirit Weapon Heilig Bogen (神聖弓 (ハイリッヒ・ボーグン), Hairihhi Bōgun; German for "Holy Bow", Japanese for "Sacred Bow"): Candice uses a bow as her primary weapon. She keeps the short bow in a collapsed state within a heart container on the side of her belt; when Candice clicks the heart, the bow pops out above her. There is a heart centered at the middle of the bow with the two arms branching out of it. The arms of the bow are shaped like lightning bolts. Candice grabs hold of the heart portion with one hand and pulls back on a Reishi string with her other hand to fire like a normal bow. * Heilig Pfeil (神聖滅矢 (ハイリッヒ・プファイル), Hairihhi Pufairu; German for "Holy Arrow", Japanese for "Sacred Destruction Arrows"): Candice can fire powerful, electricity-imbued Heilig Pfeil from her bow. These Heilig Pfeil have tips with jagged, lightning bolt-shaped edges. ** Galvano Blast (ガルヴァノ ブラスト, Garuvano Burasuto): Candice fires a powerful, 5 gigajoule blast of electricity at her opponent. She claims this attack possesses enough power to turn a target to dust. File:Galvano_Blast.png|Galvano Blast Quincy: Vollständig Upon release, which is accompanied by an explosion of electricity in all directions, Candice gains six lightning bolt-edged wings behind her shoulders, a Heiligenschein of electricity shaped like a star-like Quincy Zeichen floating above her head, and a thread of electricity crackling around her body. * Flight: Using her wings, Candice can fly at high speeds. * Lightning Swords: Candice can pull off her individual wings and use them as swords for close-range combat. She can wield one in either hand, and their strikes possess enough power to send a formidable opponent like Ichigo flying backward for several meters. ** Galvano Javelin (ガルヴァノ ジャベリン, Garuvano Jaberin): Candice can throw one of her swords as a javelin for long-range combat. This attack possesses enough power to cancel out a Getsuga Tenshō from Ichigo. * Electrocution (電滅刑 (エレクトロキューション), Erekutorokyūshon; Japanese for "Electrical Destruction Punishment"): Candice points upward with her arm, causing a huge column of electricity to surge around her. She concentrates this electricity around her arm, with some of it radiating from her eyes as well, before throwing it at her opponent in the form of a massive blast of electricity. File:Lightning_Swords.png|Lightning Swords File:Galvano_Javelin.png|Galvano Javelin File:Electrocution.png|Electrocution Key: Base | Quincy: Vollständig Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Bleach Category:Manga Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Antagonists Category:Sadists Category:Lightning Users Category:Chi Users Category:Evil Characters Category:Sword Users Category:Energy Users Category:Flight Users Category:Quincies Category:Bow Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Humans Category:Villain Characters Category:Tier 7